herofandomcom-20200223-history
Robonyan
Robonyan (Japanese: ロボニャン Robonyan) is a Rank A Ice-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Appearance Robonyan is a Cat robot Yo-kai. He has yellow eyes with a silver ring around them, has a red circle where Jibanyan has his blue bell, had a maroon jetpack worn on his back, where Jibanyan has the blue flame at the end of his tails is now a red flame. Robonyan is dark blue and grey instead of red and white, he has parts that attach to others to make his arms and legs and connect to his hands and feet. Personality Robonyan does not really have a personality - being a robot he can't display emotions. But he's still shown to have feline instincts, as he reacted like a cat would to B3-NK1's petting. Otherwise he has a tough, determined attitude. History In the anime, Robonyan is the future version of Jibanyan. He traveled to the time where Jibanyan was a Yo-kai living with Nate to tell him about what happens to him when he's in the future. Jibanyan disagreed with being a robot and didn't really believe he choose to be a robot. Robonyan convinces them that he is Jibanyan by showing how he has a built inside factory that makes chocolate bars and says that Jibanyan is the only one who would make such a design choice. He later tries to convince Jibanyan that it was a good choice that he made himself a robot by comparing their abilities. Jibanyan loses every time and soon starts telling himself that Robonyan is really great. Robonyan stayed the night with them and used the outlet to charge himself. The next morning, however, Nate's mom asking him what was he using last night and shows Nate that the electricity bills rose up by a shocking amount. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan turn to see Robonyan sinking into what looks like a portal waving to them and throws his medal to Nate before finally disappearing to his time much as their dismay. He is first summoned in EP010 to help Bear recover from Buhu's bad luck. In EP016, he confronts Drizzle. His attempt to vacuum him results in Whisper getting stuck inside once again. In EP023, he confronts B3-NK1 whose sword somehow feels ticklish to Robonyan. After several attempts from B3-NK1, Robonyan ultimately gives him the 1000th screw, thus upgrading B3-NK1's sword. The robot gives Nate his medal in gratitude even though he did not really do much. When it seemed like Robonyan was going to explode, he actually could function without his screw. Robonyan requests more tickling and gets what he wants, much to the annoyance of B3-NK1, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. However, in the Japanese version, B3-NK1 did not mind tickling Robonyan some more. In EP038, he attempts to help Nate get snacks so that his fellow students will want to trade with him. However, his mother instead helps out by giving him her cookies. Robonyan continues to create excess chocobars, much to the annoyance of Jibanyan. This marks the first time Robonyan fails Nate. In EP044, he confronts Mimikin who incorrectly mimics Robonyan. Robonyan counters this by transforming into Mimikin and mimicking and embarrassing him, thus defeating him. When he was about to leave, Mimikin stops him because he has never anyone who can professionally mimic. Upon hearing his words, Robonyan decides to teach him how to properly mimic anyone. Mimikin gets better at what he does slowly and they both end the segment saying, "We'll be back!" In EP062, he is requested to defeat Gargaros. However, he was really needed as Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan end up arguing once again, thus boring the red oni. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan celebrate their victory and continue to Banker Bakery for melon bread. Robonyan, Sergeant Burly, and Sergeant Slug make their final comments, about Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan's winning method. However, the mailman finishes his delivery and runs away from Nate's mom, who says her son is so grounded. In EP068, he gives Mimikin his final exam by mimicking Nate for a whole day in class. He passes his student despite the fact he did not act as average as Nate is. On the next day, Mimikin continues to mimic Nate and cause Bear, Eddie, Nate's classmates, and even Katie to erupt with laughter. Robonyan compliments this to Nate, but the latter still dislikes it. In EP072, he attempts to help Nate's dad when the latter gets his family lost. Unfortunately, Robonyan also gets inspirited by No-Go Kart. In EP074, he meets his future form, Robonyan F. Inspired by his more superior future counterpart, Robonyan ultimately upgrades himself and becomes Robonyan F near the end of the episode, much to the ultimate surprise of Nate and Whisper. Gallery CV5aI4bWEAII7kY.png mqdefault.jpg Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes